


A Little Light Magic

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Lust, Promptober, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Veronica still needs to work on controlling her magical powers.





	A Little Light Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/gifts).



> A fun little postcard story for today for the lovely MKT! And nary a speck of angst in it.
> 
> Prompt: enchant

Veronica didn’t mean to **enchant** the necklace – it just happened.  Logan had taken the puka-shells off and dropped them on the patio lounger when Duncan asked him to practice some water-polo moves.  She only meant to feel them – her soft fingers sliding over the ridges as she closed her eyes – but her mind began to wander, thinking about the white shells pressed against Logan’s tanned skin, wondering what it would be like to be that close to him.  She didn’t mean to kiss them as she brought them closer to her face, taking in the briny scent of the ocean mixed with perspiration imbedded in their porous surface.  And she really didn’t mean to whisper his name three times, her breath casting over the object before she realized what she was doing and dropped them back into place before vanishing into the pool house to hide.

 

But as Logan’s firm hands slip past the thin straps of her pink bikini bottoms, his lips pressing to her neck while murmuring her name in between delicious kisses, a heat rises in her the likes of which she had never felt before and she's glad she did.


End file.
